wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Waddle Dee
Waddle Dees are enemies that appear in Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They are the most common inhabitants of Dream Land. Majority of these enemies are ruled by King Dedede. Waddle Dees are round characters with a red or orange skin color. They have tan faces, round stubby arms, small yellow or orange feet, two black beady eyes and red cheeks. They have no mouths. Waddle Dees are known for having no form of attack against Kirby and they are mostly found calmly walking around, sleeping, etc. Let's start with Kirby's Epic Yarn. Waddle Dees appear in Kirby's Epic Yarn in yarn form, because Yin-Yarn has transformed everything into yarn. Therefore, they are known as "fake Waddle Dees". These enemies can be found just walking around, sleeping and occasionally tripping. When these enemies trip and fall, they make the sound of a squeaky toy. Waddle Dees can easily be defeated in this game with Kirby's yarn whip. They can also be stood on, however, when Kirby does so, it causes them to panic and run frantically. Waddle Dees have several sub-species in Kirby's Epic Yarn; most of them are just regular Waddle Dees holding accessories. This includes Bow Waddle Dees, Spear Waddle Dees, Snowball Waddle Dees, Big Waddle Dees, Missile Waddle Dees, Parasol Waddle Dees and Balloon Waddle Dees. Bow Waddle Dees are Waddle Dees who wield bows. They will shoot arrows when Kirby gets close enough. Spear Waddle Dees do not really hunt Kirby, but they do have the ability to make projectiles out of them if it is pointing straight at Kirby or up at him. Snowball Waddle Dees appear in Snow Land and they will constantly throw snowballs of various sizes. If Kirby gets caught in a rolling snowball, he will become trapped in it for a few seconds. Big Waddle Dees are giant versions of Waddle Dees. They are very rare in this game. One appears in Castle Dedede and is asleep. There is no way to wake the enemy up, though it can be defeated if Kirby transforms into his Weight form above it. Yin-Yarn also spawns two Big Waddle Dees during his battle. Missile Waddle Dees are Waddle Dees who constantly throw explosive missiles. Kirby can take damage from touching these missiles. Parasol Waddle Dees are Waddle Dees who wield parasols and slowly float down to the ground. When they reach the ground, they will walk about while holding their Parasols. Parasol Waddle Dees are usually encountered in high areas. Balloon Waddle Dees can commonly be encountered in Secret Island of Water Land. They appear from red patches and will walk a certain distance before inflating their balloons and taking to the sky. Balloon Waddle Dees' colorful balloons can be stood on as platforms for Kirby so he can reach high areas. However, Balloon Waddle Dees' balloons cannot hold Kirby on them forever, and will eventually pop if he stands on them for too long. All sub-species of Waddle Dees can be defeated in this game. When Kirby is in Saucer form, all Waddle Dees will panic. They will cover their heads and look scared as Saucer Kirby approaches them, however, they are no different from regular Waddle Dees, just their behavior. It is to note that Waddle Dees in Kirby's Epic Yarn are controlled by Yin-Yarn, and the real Waddle Dees were captured by him as well. King Dedede was also captured by Yin-Yarn, and he did not realize what was going until it was too late. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Waddle Dees are very common enemies. They appear in many levels in the game. Waddle Dees usually walk back and forth, ignoring Kirby. However, if Kirby (or Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee) bumps into a Waddle Dee, he will take damage. Waddle Dees are very weak enemies, and can easily be defeated with any attack. They can also be Inhaled, however, no Copy Ability is granted by doing so. There are three sub-species of Waddle Dees that appear in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They are Big Waddle Dees, Swinging Waddle Dees and Parasol Waddle Dees. Big Waddle Dees only appear in the pocket dimensions that Starry Voids take Kirby and the heroes to. These enemies usually just stand in place and do not attack. Big Waddle Dees can easily be defeated. There are also two enemies made up of three regular Waddle Dees that mock the size of a Big Waddle Dee. They are Puppet Waddle Dees and Armored Waddle Dees. Swinging Waddle Dees are regular Waddle Dees who swing back and forth on ropes attached to high platforms. They are harmless, even though Kirby can easily take damage from one if he comes close to them. Parasol Waddle Dees will just slowly float down to earth on their orange and white Parasols. They can be Inhaled for the Parasol Copy Ability. There are also mini versions of Waddle Dees that are so small, they are smaller than most small blocks in the game. Much like with Big Waddle Dees, these mini Waddle Dees only appear in the pocket dimensions that Starry Voids take the heroes to. Enemies similar to Waddle Dees, but are not related to them, also appear in this game. They include Wapods and Carry Dees. Wapods look like ghost versions of Waddle Dees with no arms and a long tail, who come out of pots. Carry Dees are strange-colored Waddle Dee-like enemies who carry Keys and always seen running with them. Bandana Waddle Dee is a playable character who can be played as in multiplayer. He looks like a regular Waddle Dee, however, he wears a blue bandana around his head and wields a spear. Waddle Dees have a new look to fit the industrial theme of Halcandra. They have yellow feet, a gray and white color all over them, and two beady orange eyes. Even though they look different, Halcandran Waddle Dees behave no different from the ones on planet Pop Star. Halcandran Big Waddle Dees look exactly like regular Halcandran Waddle Dees, only much bigger. Regular Waddle Dees appear in the Sword, Whip, Bomb, Water, and Wing challenges of the game. Halcandran Waddle Dees appear in the Item challenges of the game. Waddle Dees also appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Brawl's Waddle Dees are red in color. Waddle Dees appear in King Dedede's Side Smash, as well as his Final Smash, Waddle Dee Army. In King Dedede's Side Smash, Waddle Dees appear as the most common thrown enemy from King Dedede. During this attack, King Dedede can throw a Waddle Dee (or a Waddle Doo and rarely a Gordo) at an opponent to cause little Damage and Knockback. After landing on the ground from being thrown, Waddle Dees will just walk around. They will not attack any opponent. King Dedede (or an opponent) can pick up a walking Waddle Dee and throw it at another opponent. During King Dedede's Final Smash, Waddle Dees (and Waddle Doos and rarely a few Gordos) will be sent flying in all directions will their master (King Dedede) dances in midair. These Waddle Dees are much stronger, and any opponent hit by one will take great Damage and Knockback, enough to make a KO. Four Waddle Dees also appear in King Dedede's On-Screen Appearance. They will carry the king on his throne onto the battle stage and then disappear. Waddle Dees also appear as a Trophy, as well as two Stickers in SSBB. One Sticker is of a regular Waddle Dee in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and strengthens head attacks (Head Attack +32). This Sticker can only be used in The Subspace Emissary, and any character in the game can use it. The second Sticker is a Waddle Dee in ball form from Kirby's Canvas Curse. Any character can use this Sticker, and it strengthens arm attacks (Arm Attack +5). Waddle Dees also appear in a cutscene at the end of The Battlefield Fortress of The Subspace Emissary. They are found distracting Luigi, who is terrified at their presence. While the Waddle Dees distract Luigi, King Dedede uses the Dark Cannon to turn Luigi into a Trophy. The king then puts Luigi's Trophy at the road as bait for the nearing Wario. Wario stops his Cargo, attempting to pick up Luigi's Trophy. Suddenly, an army of Waddle Dees crowd around him, allowing King Dedede to steal Wario's Cargo and all the Trophies he has collected. King Dedede succeeds in doing so, and he drives off with the Cargo and the Trophies. All the Waddle Dees run after their master as he drives off in the Cargo. Gallery DeeTroph.jpg|This is a Waddle Dee's Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Final.jpg|King Dedede prepares his Final Smash: Waddle Dee Army. So far, two Waddle Dees and a Gordo appear during this action. This is all in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Halcandriandee.png|This is a picture of a Halcandran Waddle Dee in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KRtDL Mini Waddle Dees.png|Several mini Waddle Dees walk around trapped in a small space surrounded by many stone blocks. This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KRtDL Waddle Dees in Onion Ocean.png|Spear Kirby prepares to attack two Waddle Dees walking around. This is in Onion Ocean of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. 120px-Dees.png|This is a picture of four Waddle Dees in Nutty Noon of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KEY-Sleeping Waddle Dee.png|This is a picture of a sleeping Waddle Dee in a level of Kirby's Epic Yarn. Trivia *Not all Waddle Dees are controlled by King Dedede, for the ones in Kirby's Return to Dream Land attack him, along with Kirby, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee. Category:Enemies Category:Kirby enemies